


Visual Insanity

by checktheargyle



Series: Hell's Management Trainee Program [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SHINee
Genre: M/M, demon!shinee, rotation #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/checktheargyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of Hell's Management Trainee Program, Kim Kibum found himself stuck in Heaven's choir. This was not the reality he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where pretty boys rule Heaven and Hell, the current Lord of Hell decided to start a management trainee program, purely for self-entertainment. Part of the "[Way Up High, Or Down Low](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18244)" alternate universe.

Being the almighty and perfect demon that he was, Kibum didn't even bat an eyelid when he was selected to be one of the five management trainees for Hell's inaugural Management Trainee Program. He did, however, raise an eyebrow when he found himself brought to Heaven's choir room.

Opening the door to that room was equivalent to opening the door to a mental institute, Kibum was sure. If he had to stay in that room that was awashed in white, and only white, for seven whole days, he would surely go crazy? Kibum shivered at the thought.

"Are you okay? Is the room too cold for you? We could lower the temperature."

Kibum raises an eyebrow as he turned his attention to one of the ~~mental patients~~ angels. Surprisingly, the angel had bleached his hair red, and Kibum was sure he spotted another one with bleached blond hair. So fine, at least there was a little bit of colour. Still, what was with those bland clothes?

Seeing no reaction from Kibum, the angel still managed to smile brightly at him. This reminded him of of Jinki, and Hell, and oh how he wish he was _home_ with his hyung instead of this ghastly room.

"I'm Masuda, by the way. You can just call me Massu."

Alright. Kibum figured he could try to be somewhat cordial since this particular angel didn't seem too bad. "You can call me Key then."

"Key?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kibum made a face. He was starting to regret thinking that the other angel was less annoying than he first thought. "Because I'm the Almighty Key who can unlock anything."

"Almighty? But the only one who is almighty is God."

Kibum rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to think these angels could understand simple logic.

"Massu, was it?" He asked. The angel nodded. "Look. The only reason I'm here is because some of the senior demons were bored to tears and decided to have a Management Trainee Program for fun. Being the brilliant demon I am, obviously I got picked for it. As for the reason the program included a one-week torture stay in Heaven's Choir, I have no idea. Although I did hear a rumour that one of you might or might not have a favour owed to Hell's accountant. Which is freaking hilarious, by the way."

"Erm." Massu blushed. "Okay. I am guessing that you're not keen on being here?"

Kibum signalled to his face. "You don't have to guess. I'm sure it's written all over my face."

"But since you're here now and you'll have to be here for the next six days, why don't you try to make the best out of this by singing some songs with us?" Massu asked with a hopeful smile.

"My position is not singing. I'm the visual."

"Sorry, I don't quite understand."

"I don't expect you to."

"Erm. Okay. Then, what are you going to do, Key?"

Kibum paused. What was he going to do? Why the heck was he even here? He couldn't think of what 'training' he could get from being stuck in Heaven. Was he expected to improve his singing so that he could damn souls or some shit like that?

Oh wait, wasn't there some old demon dude who tried to form a boyband to take over the world, and went to Heaven's choir in an attempt to recruit members? Surely he wasn't expected to do something ridiculous like that?

"I haven't thought about what I'm going to do. But definitely not singing. And the less I have to interact with you guys, the better. And really, all you need to do is give me a good feedback at the end of the week and poof! I'll be gone before you know it. I'm sure you guys don't appreciate my bright, colourful self contrasting against all this drab after all. So I'll just sit on that couch over there and mind my own business, while you mind your own business, and we'll all be happy. Agreed?"

"Er."

"Ok, since we both agree, you can go off to sing your songs now." Kibum made an action to shoo the angel away, before adding. "Oh, and keep the volume down."

Turning away, Kibum threw himself onto the nearest couch and had to admit that damn, it was comfortable. Maybe he should think of a way to bring it back to Hell at the end of the week. For now, he had more important things to do, like plan for dinner. Picking up his mobile phone, he suddenly remembered that he wasn't the only demon suffering in Heaven right now.

Kibum tapped his feet as he waited for the other demon to pick up his call, the music playing while the call connected was slowly getting on his nerves.

"What?"

"Where are you now?" Kibum asked, trying to use his cute tone of voice.

"I'm busy."

"But you still have to eat right? Shall we have dinner later?"

"Is your concept just following me?"

"Concept? What concept are you talking about? And when was I ever following you?"

"You followed me to Heaven."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Minho. If I had a choice, I wouldn't step foot here. You should see this place."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"I was asking if you wanted to have dinner together later. Since we're both stuck up here."

"Well I'm busy right now."

"Not _now_." Kibum rolled his eyes, even though he knew the other couldn't see it. "You know what? Forget it. I'll just find Jinki-hyung-"

"He won't go out with you." Minho cut him off.

"Correction. Jinki-hyung won't go out with _you_." Kibum emphasised on the last word, knowing it would rile Minho more. A beep indicated another call on the line, and Kibum glanced at it. An idea struck him. "Hey, Minho, gotta go. Hyung's calling me now."

Without waiting for Minho to reply, Kibum ended the call and switched to the other line in glee. He could already imagine the flames surrounding the other demon, but Minho totally deserved it for rejecting him earlier. Hmph!

"Kibummie~" The other voice on the line whined. "I'm dying here! Is this the reality you wanted?!"

"And people say that I'm the melodramatic one."

"It's Hell here!"

"Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"You don't get it! The numbers! Everywhere! What do they even mean? Why can't there be words? Well, there are words but even then, I don't understand them! Is this just a prank by our seniors?!"

"Jjong, you're screaming so loudly over the phone that not only are my eardrums about to burst, but I can see the angels looking very peeved because they can hear you even though they're standing several feet away from me. And they look like they might start shining their Light of Goodness, which is bad because I don't have my sunglasses with me right now."

"You're in the choir, aren't you?" Jonghyun asked, ignoring Kibum's complaints. "I wish I was there too."

"Seriously? It's like a hospital here. Everything is _bland_." Kibum scowled. "It makes me want to decorate this whole room to breathe some sort of life into it. But I doubt they'll appreciate my brilliant efforts, so I decided I'm just gonna sit here and laze around until the week is over."

"What?! That's unfair!"

"Shut up. I'm perfecting the Art of Sloth."

"But-" Jonghyun started to protest, but cut himself off. Kibum heard the older demon mumbling something in the background.

"Jjong, are you ignoring me?"

"I need to speak softer." Jonghyun replied in a whisper. Kibum rolled his eyes. Didn't he tell the idiot to lower his volume earlier?

"I'm glad you finally realise how loud you can be."

"I can't help it if I have powerful lungs. And this is nothing compared to when I'm in bed."

"Jjong, maybe you should stop talking before someone rips you apart."

"Yes, that's what Jinki-hyung warned me earlier. He said Ueda looked like he was going to obliterate me if I didn't lower my volume."

"Jinki-hyung's there with you?"

There was a pause. Kibum could already imagine a T-Rex like smirk on Jonghyun's face. "Yes, of course."

Kibum lifted his free arm in the air in an exasperated manner. Great. Just great! Here he was, stuck in Heaven, with a bunch of holy beings. Then Minho ignored him and refused to have dinner with him (Kibum believed that Minho would come around and eventually agree though). And to make matters worst, that dinosaur demon had Jinki for company the whole time! Why the Hell was that idiot even complaining?!

"Screw you, Kim Jonghyun. This is _not_ the reality I wanted!"


End file.
